


Two Caps

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Carol sets her cap for Cap.





	Two Caps

“Cap?” 

It was Carol. She stood outside his quarters. 

“I read about you when I was a kid. Everyone did, even in the 90s.”

He smiled and let her in. 

“I usually liked flyboys and girls, but you were my crush when I was in high school.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Crushing on guys dead for forty years or more?” 

“Hey, you were hot. Still are.”

“I’m over a hundred, you know.”

She shrugged and stepped closer, so close that he could smell her hair. 

“I don’t like limitations and rules,” she murmured as she put her arms around him.


End file.
